towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13/Archiv 3
Viro13´s Diskussion Meine neue Diskussion! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 10:05, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Erster!!!! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] 10:07, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich war erster Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 10:08, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Downfall wessen Downfall is dasdenn? (Wegen Cover) [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 08:29, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Von Dakis-Nui Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:30, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Was hältst du von dem Cover: 250px [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 08:32, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte TLoB: Star Fleet Academy [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:33, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wow. Echt klasse. Ich muss Jade das schnell sagen, sonst haben wir wieder einmal zwei Covers '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:39, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bei Downfall hab ich nicht so gute Ideen, höchstens so:left Ansonsten msst du sagen, was du willst! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 08:45, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hatte mir da eher eine Insel vorgestellt, die vom Himmel fällt. Oder eine verbrannte Landschaft, wo man wolken sieht oder so. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:47, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ne Insel, die vom Himmel fällt, klar! Sowas findet man bei google ja als jedes zweite bild! VErbrannte Landschaft müsste gehen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 08:49, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Echt??! xD. Ich habe dir die Box auf deine Seite getan. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:51, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und was hältst du davon: thumb|left [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 08:53, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bild sieht klasse aus, nur irgendwie passt es nicht zur Story. Du weißt ja, das Dakis-Nui tooot ist. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:54, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) 300px gebongt. Das nehme ich! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:58, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mein Vorschlag für Downfall. "A New Home" überlasse ich weiter Grazzo, denn zwei Cover zwei Helfer. thumb --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:24, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Boa. Das Downfall-Cover ist echt klasse. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 09:26, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Cover weiter kann ich dir nicht helfen! 300px 300px| [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 12:04, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) 300px [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 12:09, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte TLoB: Star Fleet Academy [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:35, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wie gefällt dir das?[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'''Lord]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'Voldemort']] Kleine Spielerei Was hältst du davon? 300pxleft [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 15:55, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) 300px [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 10:07, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Preliator 2 Willst du vorkommen? Benutzer Blog:Toa Hagah Norik/Preliator 2 [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] Returns! 20:09, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Schau mal bitte hier... Guck mal bitte da rein. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 05:52, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Entstehung eines Universums right|200px Hier das Cover: Sorry für die Verspätung, aber es hat gedauert, bis der Hintergrund besiegt war XD. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:49, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Umfrage Stimmmal bitte ab :D. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:40, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Frage Darf ich auch Moc's Meines Bruders auf Meine Seite Stellen? --[[Benutzer:Gorast96|'Fippe']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Gorast96|'von']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Gorast96|'Iconox']] 15:42, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Darfst du. Du darfst sie nur nicht bei Wettbewerben reinstellen und sagen sie sind von dir, und dir den ganzen Rum einheimsen. Aber sonst: Klar, mach das. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 15:53, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ok--[[Benutzer:Gorast96|'Fippe']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Gorast96|'von']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Gorast96|'Iconox']] 16:23, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Deine Frage, Meine Story Danke, wär echt cool wenn du ein paar meiner Storys lesen könntest, wenn du meine ganze Story lesen willst, dann würde ich dir empfehlen meine Zusammenfassung zu lesen, denn 45 Geschichten zu lesen könnte etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen (Hier ist die zusammenfassung). Und danach könntest du mal auf A Universe in Danger vorbeischauen, das ist die storyübersicht zu meiner neuen Story, die bisher nur 4 Geschichten hat. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:34, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ok, ich fange morgen an mit dem fleißigem lesen, und drucke mir noch heute etwas aus! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:35, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke das freut mich jetzt, ich bin wieder gut drauf, obwohl ich etwas krank bin XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:37, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das ist gut, ich freue mich wenn ich jemanden erfreue. Wenn ich etwas gelesen habe, gebe ich eine Bewertung ab und du weißt wie weit ich bin. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:56, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Chronicles of Death Hast du die jetzt eigentlich durchgelesen? (Hab vorhin vergessen zu fragen!) [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 17:20, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja, schon seit einer eeeeewigkeit! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 04:57, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Weitergeschrieben! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 12:11, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gut, guck dir mal Helryx Profil an! Purpurroter Drachenelefant Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:13, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab schon gesehen! Sieht jut aus! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 12:17, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wir essen jetzt eben. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:20, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Link [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 12:21, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Lies mal meinen Blog! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 13:20, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hast du vielleicht ne Frage bezüglich meiner Story? Dann stell sie hier. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:17, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Garrzo? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:14, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und, wie is das Theme? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:15, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Doof. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:16, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und hassu ÄÄhm, halt den einen De**en gebaut?? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:17, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Komisches Gespräch ohne Sinn Tobduk? Nein, noch nicht. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:20, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nein, den aus Hahli, Hewkii und noch eim! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:21, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nuparu. Nein, habe ich noch nicht (der heißt JOVAN) Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:23, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Na also du kennst den Namen ja doch!! Und jetzt was witziges: . [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:24, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hoho! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:25, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Uhrkomisch. Ich kenne den Namen, das weißt du doch! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:26, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Frag nicht so doof, und jetz schreib mal in meinen CoD-Blog! Ich will endlich wissen wie du sein willst! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:28, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mooorgen wenn ich den MoC fertig habbe Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:29, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Charabeschreibung ich willn Theme raussuchen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:30, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Morgen. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:32, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Heute! Zumindest ne Kurzbeschreibung! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:33, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nein. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:41, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Aber ich will n Theme raussuchen! Außedem schadet es dir doch nicht, wenn du jez schon 3/4 Infos reinschreibst! Nur soviel wie Jade gamcht hat! ("Mein Charakter soll vom Wesen her ein eiskalter und gerissener Krieger sein. Er sollte ein Meister im Umgang mit allen Waffen und Fallen sein und durch sein taktischen Denken und Raffinesse selbst für einen Toa des Todes eine ernst zunhehmende Bedrohung oder einen guten Unterstützer abgeben.", Jadekaiser) [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:44, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Morgen. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:44, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) CoDDy Weitergeschrieben!!! Link! Du bist dran!!! Link2! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 14:36, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi-Award http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 23:09, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Juhu! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 04:58, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bist du on? Dann bewerte bitte TLoB: Star Fleet Academy 2 und falls du TLoB: Star Fleet Academy noch nicht gelesen und bewertet hast, dann tu das bitte. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:13, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Öh, ja, Akademie-Storys lese ich gerne '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:22, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du das erledigt hast, dann stimm doch ab XD. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:07, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hi, Viro, hast du schon die neuesten Kapitel von Nothing gelesen? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Wer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 12:36, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nope. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:38, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) MAch mal! Ich schreib grad das was danach kommt! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 12:39, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Komme ich schon vor? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:40, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Lüüügner xD! Sagtest du nicht, du hast grad keine Zeit, weil du grad vonner Schule kommst! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 14:19, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ich will auch mal ins Internet! Guck ma in meinen Block! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:24, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) HaB ICH SCHON GELESEN; aber mir fällt z.z. nix ´dazu ein! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 14:37, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja das ist natürlich schlecht. (Zitat von Samdo994) Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:39, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dein Blog Ich hab geantwortet. Mit einer sehr kreativen Idee. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:06, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Neue Infos Auf meiner Seite sind neue Infos zu meinem nächsten Projekt. Sieh sie dir an und sag mir bitte, was du davon hältst. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:57, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Es macht mich traurig, das du mich für einen schlechen Rollback hältst. Es ist nur so: Da meine tastatur hier nicht tut und ich viele Fehler mache, schreibe ich meine Story´s halt auf Word. ich Moce wie verückt, und eigentlich hatte ich gerade geplant mit deiner Insel anzufangen. Bitte sag jetzt also genau was du nun über mich denkst. Ich mag es nämlich nicht, wenn man über mich denkt, dass ich meine Pflichten nicht tue. Helios Unterschrift Bitte unterschreib hier. [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 15:46, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte The_Legend_of_Bionicle_2_Remasterd:_A_Legend_Reborn [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:21, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gerade im Internet? [[Benutzer:Dephiza42|'''Deph]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Dephiza42|'iza']][[Benutzer Blog:Dephiza42|'42']] 12:47, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) BdM Wenn du wiederkommst, dann aktuallisier bitte die Vorlage:BdM du hast im MOC des Monats gewonnen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 10:26, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte Das Raumschiff Enterprise 24 [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:25, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Möchtest du dir vielleicht einmal (so im voraus) das zweite Kapitel durchlesen und mir dann sagen (schreiben), was du davon denkst? So als "Korrekturleser" sozusagen... [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:11, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Klar, das mache ich. Aber ich kann dir noch nicht sagen wann, denn heute fahre ich zu Ottomaniac und Garrzo, übernachte da und muss danach mein Zimmer aufräumen, dann ist die Woche noch sehr stressig...wohlmöglich erst nächstes wochenende :s Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 07:58, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Keine Sorge, es eilt ja nicht. Trotzdem möcht ich mich schon mal im voraus dafür bedanken, dass du das für mich machst. Also: danke. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 08:51, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nicht da Ich werde diese und nächste + übernächste woche kaum bzw. garnicht da sein, da wir arbeiten schreiben und ich mein zimmer umräume. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:31, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bitte schau, sofern du Zeit hast mal ganz unten auf Bimas Disku. Ich möchte deine Meinung zu seinem Verhalten hören. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:32, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ok. '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:33, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) So, bin mit dem Zimmer fertig und nun öfters aktiv. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:08, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Fragezeichen Wieso willst du das Wiki verlassen ??? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 13:18, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja, das frage ich mich auch. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 13:21, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das benötigt einer langen Erklärung. Also, man kann es in zwei Kategorien einteilen, die eine hat mit mir zu tun, die andere nicht. Ich: -keine Ideen für MoCs, die ich benötige; außerdem will ich meine Bionicle wieder aufbauen -keine Ideen für die Story, nur alte Ideen, für den späteren Verlauf, nicht für das jetzige -zu wenig zeit: Arbeiten, Lernen, Hausaufgaben, Freunde Nicht Ich: Dies hat mit dem Wiki zu tun. Ich finde es total bescheuert, das manche Mitglieder Vorteile haben. Matoro20. Er hat dich, Bima, als "mieser Betrüger" beleidigt, und mindestens schon insgesamt 7 mal mit seinem Austritt gedroht. Und bei dem ehemaligen Benutzer Metru-Nui-Toa war das so, das er wegen den wirklich harmlosen beleidigungen stinker und Dakis-Depp gesperrt wurde. Und Matoro bekommt nicht mal eine Verwarnung. Dann schreiben viele, früher auch Helios, über ihre privaten Probleme, dasss es mir vorkommt, sie schreiben 100 mal das selbe und wollen nur aktiv wirken und edits haben. Wenn man dann mal Kritik abgibt (Beispiel: Garrzo) wird man gleich wieder gefragt Warum hackst du auf mir rum?!!! Das nervt mich echt sowas von an. Gehen werde ich nächste oder übernächste Woche. Ein Comeback wird es dann vielleicht geben, wenn die beiden Problemgruppen geklärt und ich dann noch interresse habe. Es wäre mein Wunsch, wenn Waruru meine Rollbackrechte bekommt. Ich hoffe das reicht als Erklärung. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:02, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt reichts aber! Ich habe mir nie vorgenommen, aktiv auszusehen indem ich hundetmal das selbe schreibe!!!!! Das ist ERSTUNKEN UND ERLOGEN! Ich habe immer gesagt,wenn ich mal nicht aktiv sein kann, und wenn es dich stört, das Matoro und ich uns mal austauschen, dann benutze das bitte nicht als Grund, das Wiki zu verlassen! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Ich glaube, das ist es, was er meint. Wenn es Kritik an dir gibt, solltest du nicht gleich ausrasten und alles in Großbuchstaben schreien. Das lässt sich alles klären. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 14:36, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe auch nichts gegen Helios gesagt, ich meinte nur, das er es auch mal gemacht hat. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:10, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Meine ich ja. Ganz ruhig, nicht aufregen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk)Wichtig! 16:52, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich rege mich ja nicht auf. Aber ich denke einfach, mit meiner Erklärung ist die Sache geklärt. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:10, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wenn jemand das Wiki verlassen will, ist es zwar traurig aber die Endscheidung des Users selbst. Diese sollte auch so wie sie endschieden wurde akzeptiert werden. Jetzt mit zerbröseln der Begründungen zu beginnen und sie in Diskusionen ausarten zulassen muss bei bestem Willen nicht sein. @ Viro: Schade das du gehen möchtest, aber dennoch viel Glück im weiteren Leben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:28, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:58, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Viro, ich wäre der Letzte der deiner Entscheidung in irgendeiner Weise im Wege stehen würde. Und wie Jade bereits geschrieben hat ist es zwar traurig, doch letzten Endes ist und bleibt es dir überlassen was du tust. Ich jedenfalls bin froh, dich kennengelernt zu haben (und das sag ich jetzt nicht nur so, sondern das mein ich wirklich ernst), und ich hoffe, du findest deinen Weg... wo auch immer er dich hinführen mag. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:09, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Und du sollst ja auch der neue Rollback sein. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:24, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Die ganze Rollback-Sache kommt mir vor wie ein Fluch, jeder der Rollback wird, wird bald danach inaktiv! [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 12:30, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Oder wer Mitarbeiter des Monats ist. Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:32, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Gut, es mag durchaus sein, dass einem die ganze Sache irgendwie merkwürdig vorkommt... Aber erlaubt mir doch die eine Frage: Bitte, wieso sollte jemand irgendwelche Ämter oder Titel "verfluchen"? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:46, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das soll jetzt übrigens überaupt nicht böse gemeint oder gegen irgendjemanden gerichtet sein - das wollte ich noch dazu sagen. Es ist ganz einfach eine ganz normale Frage von mir, da mich euere Meinung dazu interessiert. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:47, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Es kommt einem einfach so vor. Und ich hatte aber auch meine sehr aktive Zeit als Rollback. Ich bin seit gut 3 Monaten einer und war immer aktiv. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 13:19, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das stimmt allerdings Viro, da kann wirklich keiner was dagegen sagen. Aber wer wird jetzt eigentlich Rollback, jetzt wo du gehen willst? Ich mein, immerhin ist noch überhaupt nicht entschieden, dass gerade ich das werde (und es gäbe ohnehin einige Leute, die viel besser dazu geeignet wären) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 13:38, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nein, ich finde die Idee mit wruru auch klasse aber es ist gemein, das er mir vorwirft, ich wäre jemand der nur so tut als wäre er aktiv. Das ist nämlich nicht nur kritik, das ist wirklich unfreundlich! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Wo ist dann bei dir der Unterschied zwischen Kritik und Beleidigung? Wenn jemand irgendetwas annähernd schlechtes über dich sagt, hat er dich beleidig? [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 14:24, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ich habe nur gesagt, du hast FRÜHER mal mit ihm darüber GEREDET!!! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 15:08, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Last die alten Kamellen in der Schublade, bitte. Das jetzt wieder Angelegenheiten aus der vergangenheit ausgegraben werden betrachte ich als Fluch. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 19:12, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Was sollen wir überhaupt mit seinen nicht beendeten Artikeln machen?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 19:16, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das ist an sich eine einfache Sache, aber dazu sollte Viro selbst etwas zu sagen. Ich würde vorschlagen das man seine fertigen Beiträge natürlich behält und seine unfertigen Löscht. Aber bevor eine Endscheidung darüber fällt, sollte Viro sich dazu äussern. Ich würde durch aus einige seine Profile übenehmen und umschreiben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 19:23, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du der Meinung bist, ich hätte vorteile hier, dann möchte ich diesen Irrtum aus dem Wiki schaffen: Ich wurde damals nicht verwarnt/gesperrt, da ich eingesehen habe, dass ich sehr großen Mist gebaut habe. Ich hab mich bei Bima auch entschuldigt. Ich hatte damals noch mit privaten Problemen zu kämpfen. Die Sache mit Garrzo: Ich war eben noch nicht auskuriert. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich mich bei ihm entschuldigt habe. Wenn nicht, dann muss ich das unbedingt noch nachholen. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht ein weiterer Grund bin, weshalb du das WIki verlässt. Denn dann wäre ich sehr traurig. Wir kamen doch immer gut mit einander zurecht. Irgendwie werden alle, mit denen ich hier befreundet bin, nach einer Zeit inaktiv. Viel Glück mit deinen Vorhaben und Verpflichtungen. Ich hoffe, dass wir irgendwann mal wieder hier voneinander lesen. Das war jetzt die offizielle Verabschiedung. Wenn du noch ein paar Tage/1-2 Wochen hier bleiben solltest, dann kann ich diese Verabschiedung auch wieder runternehmen und dann wenn du gehst, sie wieder auf diese Disku setzen. @Bima: Nicht jeder, der Rollback wird, wird kurz danach inaktiv. Ich bin immer noch da. Und Viro ist bis jetzt auch noch hier. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:40, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Sind die Nutzer dieses Wiki nicht irgendwie alle Freunde?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'''Puget]] 07:49, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke gerade an TMN. Also: Nein. nicht alle sind mit allen befreundet... [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:08, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich mag alle User im Wiki. Un das seit ich im Wiki bin. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 10:27, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Es ist von mir jetzt offiziel bekanntgegeben, dass ich erst übernächste Woche weg bin. Zu meinen Artikeln: Die unfertigen können ruhig gelöscht werden. Die brauche ich nicht mehr. Aber lasst meine fertigen Artikel bitte so wie sie sind, aber @Jadek, du darfst sie auch gerne kopieren und umschreiben und für deine Story benutzen. Dies erlaube ich auch allen anderen Benutzern hier. Meine Bilder und Artikel stehem jedem zur Verfügung. Ich werde allerdings morgen oder so noch mit einen paar Artikeln das Wiki bereichern. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 13:46, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wie lange genau wirst du noch unter uns weilen? (An welchem Tag gehst du?) [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:06, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bis nächste Woche...Freitag. '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 04:55, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich bleibe länger So, das ist hier die neueste Neuigkeit: Ich bin immer in den Ferien da. In der Woche nicht. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:35, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Juhu. [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 11:13, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Was nettes [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 15:46, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hey! Welcher Di´kut hat das auf meine Seite geschrieben? 17:03, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) Soll ich ihn zurücknehmen? (Seit wann sprichst du denn Mando'a?) [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 09:34, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube, du hat da was falsch verstanden: Ich meinte diesen kleinen shabla shebs der das mit M20 ist scheiße geschrieben hat!!! Und Mando´a spreche ich seit längerem...Wohlmöglich war der Täter ein aruetiise... '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:13, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Na ja, dann sollten wir ihm mal ordentlich in den shebs treten. Er ist vielleicht ein dar'manda [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 11:16, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) oder ein buyce´gar. Aber wie wollen wir ihn finden??? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:18, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Redet bitte deutsch, so weiß ich nicht ob ihr jemanden beleidigt oder nicht und muss den ganzen Disku-Abschnitt löschen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 16:13, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Bima, das sind keine Beleidigungen. Jedenfalls nicht direkt. Aber im Mando'a ist jedes zweite Wort ein Fluch. Beleidigungen an sich existieren nicht. Man beleidigt sich da sogar unter Freunden ;-) [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 09:17, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Neue Geschichten, aber nicht hier! Habt ihr vielleicht Lust, Geschichten von mir zu lesen, die nichts mit Bionicle zu tun haben? Dann lest das hier! Bitte Bewertet, und beschreibt bitte ein wenig ausführlich, was ihr gut/schlecht findet! Danke! '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 15:52, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Betreff Armbrust;-) I'ch werde die Tage mal eine Bilderstrecke machen wo die Baugruppen der Armbrust zu erkennen sind;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] 07:22, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) center|450px --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] 07:22, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Eine Bitte: Ich würde dich bitten diesen Artikel hier nochmals um einige Sätze zu erweitern, da er im Moment noch als Stub gilt und ich ihn, solltest du ihn nicht innerhalb der nächsten Tage noch füllen, sonst löschen muss... MfG [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 06:59, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bitte bewerte mal Math's Story. Ist schon fast ganz fertig. Ich möchte nur wissen, was du davon hältst. [[User:Matoro20|'''Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|grey and empty]] 12:03, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) Du kannst gerne ne Rolle in ''Don't Cry bekommen. Was für einen Characterzug soll die Figur haben und: Männlich oder Weiblich? [[User:Matoro20|''Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|grey and empty]] 11:57, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Du hast mich gefragt, wann ich das letzte Kapitel von Math's Story und das erste Kapitel von Don't Cry erlebt habe. Hier die Antwort: Es war am Mittwoch. [[User:Matoro20|Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|grey and empty]] 16:05, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bitte bewerte mal den ersten Abschnitt von Kapitel 3 in Don't Cry. Du wirst es nicht glauben. [[User:Matoro20|Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|goes on]] 11:14, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Soll ich Minara in Die Legende von Bionicle 2 sterben lassen? Ich meine, Miraia ist ja auch schon tot. -- [[User:Matoro20|Everyone]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|gets a Second Chance]] 14:27, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) '@ Viro;' 'D'''as sich jemand mal in einem Wort vertut ist aus meiner Sicht nicht so schlimm. Auch wenn ein Admin das dann anmahnt sollte das auch nicht so hart bemessen werden und als Hinweis auf die Leitlinien betrachtet werden. Das kann dir, Math oder auch mir passieren und dann ist dem halt so. Das ganze ist aber nicht das Schlimme. Ich für meinen Teil habe und hatte das Gefühl das es User gab die auf Math und Bima nicht gut zu sprechen sind. U'nd so wie es aussieht oder den ersten Eindruck macht gehört Grazzo zu diesen Usern. Und wie du nun leider lesen musstest, wie ich leider auch, nutzte Grazzo die Diskussion über Math Story dafür aus um gegen Bima auf zu stacheln. So wie ich das sehe benutzt er die Fehltritte andere und Math als Waffe gegen Bima. Das ist aus meiner Sicht sehr traurig und hat nichts mit dir zu tun. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] 07:56, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bist du dieser claw1503 bei Skype, der mich angefragt hat? [[User:Matoro20|'''''Everyone]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''gets a Second Chance]] 12:32, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Meine neue Story Hallo Ich, lies mal xD "Die Mission der Matoraner Teil 1 Der Transporter rüttelte und wackelte, als die Gruppe über den Waldboden auf Virkon Nui fuhr. Hier und da wurde die Außenhülle von einem Baum geschrammt, was ein widerliches quietschen verursachte. An manchen Stellen mussten sie auch anhalten, um die Kanone zu laden, da zu viele Bäume im Weg waren. Sie bahnten sich also eine lange Schneise auf dem Weg zum ''Aurissee. Doch natürlich blieb das nicht unbemerkt. Erst wurden sie nur von lästigen, kleinen Insekten verfolgt, aber später sahen sie einen Rudel Genonak hinter sich her rennen. Talari öffnete also die Dachluke, um die wilden Rahi mit ihrem Gewehr zu verscheuchen. Der Fahrtwind schlug ihr ins Gesicht, und sie musste darauf achten, von keinem überstehenden Baum getroffen zu werden. Ansonsten würde sie vom Fahrzeug gestoßen werden und mitten in die Genonak fallen." Mit egoistischen Grüßen, Unangemeldeter Benutzer "Mit egoistischen Grüßen"... Ja, sag a mal, was soll denn der Blödsinn? Haben manche Leute eigentlich echt nichts besseres zu tun, als hier mit irgendwelchen sinnlosen Provokationen um sich zu werfen? Ach ja, @ "unangemeldeter Benutzer": Entweder legst du dir hier ein Benutzerkonto an oder aber, falls dies längst schon der Fall sein sollte, du registrierst dich ordnungsgemäß. MfG [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 21:14, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) Eh, Waruru, war das jetzt gegen mich gemeint??? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 12:11, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) Was? Das mit dem unangemeldeten Benutzer? ''(Warst das etwa du?) Oder meintest du eher diese "sinnlosen Provokationen" in Form von "egoistischen Grüßen"? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:36, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ja, das war ich, sonst hätte ich nicht "Hallo Ich" geschrieben. Außerdem erkennt man es an den Namen! 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:48, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) Öhm...Das Bild ist zusammen mit dem Zitat hier immer noch nicht erwünscht... [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|'(Talk)]] [[w:c:de:Layout-Team|Layout-Team]] 13:06, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Was heißt immer noch nicht erwünscht? War es jemals nicht erwünscht? Wer sagt das...? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:12, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) @ Viro: # Bild und Zitat waren im ToWFF niemals erwünscht und werden es auch in Zukunft nicht sein, also entferne die beiden Dinge bitte von deiner Benutzerseite. (Die Diskussion hatten wir im Übrigen schon mal.) # Wer das sagt? Ganz einfach: Die Administration... Mit freundlichen Grüßen [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 13:24, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Dazu mal ne frage: Wo wurde das jemals diskutiert? Ich kann mich daran nicht erinnern, das schonmal jemand das hochgeladen hat 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:27, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Garrzo... [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|'(Talk)]] [[w:c:de:Layout-Team|Layout-Team]] 13:35, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wann das denn????? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:37, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Selbes Bild, sogar identischer Dateiname, und das Zitat ist auch nahezu dasselbe....es gibt schon Zufälle. Naja, mach es lieber weg. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] 14:42, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Was heißt "Mach es lieber weg"? Das Bild hat hier nach Anordnung von Waruru nix zu suchen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|'(Talk)']] [[w:c:de:Layout-Team|''Layout-Team]] 15:28, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Es ist nichts gegen dich Viro, das wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|'(Talk)]] [[w:c:de:Layout-Team|Layout-Team]] 15:28, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) @Matoro20 Wie wärs wenn ud das die Admins klärern lässt. Wär doch gar nicht so schlecht. Und...im Moment steht Gelu ja über WaruruAxonnmaster http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams Ich wollte nur nicht ausfallend werden, aber Waruru hat absolut recht. Entferne bitte dieses Bild und das Zitat, es gibt bestimmt was anderes, was du auf deine Seite tun kannst, und zufällig gab es wegen genau dieser Datei schon Ärger mit Garrzo. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] 15:53, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ich hab schon a´nachgeguckt: Es stimmt schon, er hatte genau das Bild o.O Aber trotzdem: Der Dateiname ist anders! Ich nehms auch schon weg. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 17:17, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Übersichtsseite zu deiner Story Könntest du vielleicht die Übersichtsseite zu deiner Story erstellen? Denn das würde uns viel Arbeit ersparen, redlinks zu löschen. In deiner alten Unterschrift ist ein Link zu deiner Übersichtsseite, die allerdings nicht existiert. '''Crash74 (Admin) 13:26, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Joa, müsste ich mal gucken, denn momentan habe ich keine Lust auf meine Geschichte...aber zum Wohle des Wikis lässt sich da sicher was machen :D 2000 Bytes mindestens, oder? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:32, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Jo, mindestes 2000. Sollte nicht so die Arbeit sein :). Danke schonmal. [[Benutzer:Neramo|'Neramo']] 13:44, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich setzte einfach ein Bild auf die Seite, verlinke die Storys und fertig :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 14:17, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe deine Seite eben für dich wiederhersgestellt. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 15:42, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jo, danke. Ich bearbeite sie dann jetzt. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 15:44, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Links Hier bitte die falschen Links entfernen oder einen Löschantrag (Vorlage:Löschen) einfügen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 09:33, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Klar, kann ich machen. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 17:28, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke, das hilft mir schon mal sehr, denn viele der falschen Links existieren nur ein Mal und das dann auch nur in Diskus, ist mir echt eine Hilfe :) [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:45, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Den hast du dir verdient: Das sagt wohl alles! Nochmals zu Skype: Ich kann dir den Namen geben! Weißt du aber was noch besser wäre? wenn mehrere aus dem ToWFF zusammen in Skype sich unterhalten! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:40, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank, bedeutet mir wirklich was :) Was das mit den mehreren Leuten betrifft: Wir könnten versuchen einen ToWFF-Channel einzurichten, noch weiß ich aber nicht, wie das geht. Wie heißt du bei Skype? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:01, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Rechtschreibfehler kritisieren;-) @ Viro; I'ch meckere über das Suchen von Rechtschreibfehlern nur deshalb rum, weil ich es für völlig sinnlos in diesem Wiki halte. Denn ein jeder hier, mich eingeschlossen macht welche. Die meisten dieser Rechtschreibfehler dürften meiner Meinung nach Tippfehler sein. Auch wird der ein oder andere den ein oder anderen Satzbaufehler machen. Davon dürfte sich keiner hier im Wiki frei sprechen können. Auch wir beide nicht. Auch wenn unser einst sich bemüht die Zahl der Rechtschreibfehler so gering wie möglich zu halten, schleichen sich immer wieder welche ein. Keine Rechtschreibprüfung ist perfekt und wir alle hier sind keine professionellen Autoren oder Deutschlehrer. U'''nd aus diesen Gründen denke ich, das Rechtschreibfehler keine Bewertungsgrundlagen sein dürfen. Ausgenommen sie sorgen dafür das ein Satzinhalt dadurch gravierend unverständlich oder deformiert wird. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:17, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 1. Verschreiben tue ich mich selber, das ktitisiere ich nicht 2. Leute wie Ackar97 und TechnoMaster schreiben durchgehend klein und setzten keine Kommas, wodurch alles unverständlich wird. Fällt dir das garnicht auf? Und es ist doch nicht zuviel verlangt, simple Nomen (Namenwörter) großzuschreiben, oder? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 04:59, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) '''''Lassen wir Technomaster mal außen vor;-) W'eil ich auch erst mal raus bekommen muss ob seine recht eigenwillige Art des Schreibens vielleicht doch keine Fehler ist, vielleicht sogar gewollt ist. Denn sein Schreibstil erinnert mich irgend wie an Hiphop Texte. Aber seine Art zu Schreiben ist nicht ganz mein Geschmack, ich würde eine vernünftige vorziehen;-) Seine Story wäre aber auch so nicht wirklich nachvollziehbar, selbst wenn er sich an Rechtschreibregeln hallten würde. E'''s ist mir aufgefallen das sie Rechtschreibfehler und auch den einen oder anderen Satzbaufehler machen. Aber Ackar hat ihr keine Story geschrieben nur seine Benutzerseite. Ansonsten stellt er hier nur Mocs rein. ''Zitat; 2'. Leute wie Ackar97 und TechnoMaster schreiben '''durchgehend klein' und setzten keine Kommas, wodurch alles unverständlich wird. Fällt dir das garnicht auf? Und es ist doch nicht zuviel verlangt, simple Nomen (Namenwörter) großzuschreiben, oder?'' G'''rundsätzlich bin ich deiner Meinung, aber ich habe keine Lust dazu einen auf Deutschlehrer zu machen. Warum auch? Das sind deren Beiträge und so lange es keine Verstöße gegen die Leitlinien sind, ist es mir relativ egal wie viel Rechtschreibfehler sie machen. ''N'enne mir nur einen triftigen Grund, warum ich eine Story von anderen Usern auf Rechtschreibfehler untersuchen soll. Einer reicht mir;-) '''''Aber bitte nicht so etwas wie; S'olche Beiträge schaden dem Wiki und würden ein allgemeines Bild über Rechtschreibschwäche aller User darstellen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:04, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich stimme euch beiden teilweise zu: Ich finde, wie Jade, dass Rechtschreibung nicht wirklich wichtig ist. Man sollte Rechtschreibfehler ignorieren können, denn es ist niemand perfekt! Andererseits gibt es aber auch Leute, die so viele RS-Fehler machen, dass man das gar nicht mehr ignorieren kann! Es stört einen beim Lesen. Dann sollte man schon dazwischen gehen, aber natürlich nicht bei jedem kleinen Fehler (PS: Ich glaube, Viro meinte das auch in etwa so wie ich) [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 11:37, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) '@ Shrike; Z'itat;-) "A'ndererseits gibt es aber auch Leute, die so viele RS-Fehler machen, dass man das gar nicht mehr ignorieren kann!"'' ''J'a, solche Fälle gibt es in der Tat. Nur sollte es nicht die Aufgabe der Admins und der User sein andere User Seiten zu korrigieren. Denn das wäre nicht wirklich fair, wenn die User die hier Storys schreiben wollen sich mehr um andere Seiten als um ihre kümmern müssen. Allein deshalb sollte man Rechtschreibfehler ignorieren auch wenn es einem sehr schwer fällt. Ja es gibt auch einen Fall da geht es mir so;-) Aber Rechtschreibfehler sind kein Verstoß gegen die Leitlinien und ich denke das es nicht sehr förderlich ist, in diesen auf mehr Rechtschreibung zu drängen. '''''Das könnte auch eine abschreckende Wirkung haben:-( Leider:-( Z'itat;-) "E's stört einen beim Lesen. Dann sollte man schon dazwischen gehen, aber natürlich nicht bei jedem kleinen Fehler (PS: Ich glaube, Viro meinte das auch in etwa so wie ich)"'' ''D'as hoffe ich auch;-) Aber so wie er mir einmal schrieb er hätte in einem meiner älteren Beiträge so um die 30 Rechtschreibfehler in einem Absatz gefunden, macht es den falschen Anschein als ob er sehr gezielt nach Rechtschreibfehlern sucht. Ich hoffe inständig das dies nicht so ist aber es macht zur Zeit so auf mich den Eindruck. Zumal er eben öfters mal das Thema Rechtschreibfehler ansprach. U'''m es noch einmal zu sagen, habe ich gerade vergessen;-) ''A'uf Rechtschreibfehler hinweisen sollte man ruhig (aber nicht zu oft) tun;-) Aber das soll keine Grundlage für eine Story Bewertung werden;-). Und wenn man in einer Story auf Rechtschreibfehler hinweist;-), dann bitte so das es deutlich erkennbar ist, das dies nicht zu der eigentlichen Bewertung dazu gehört;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:52, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bei dem Zitat gehe ich davon aus, das ihm dort viele Fehler aufgefallen sind und er deshalb genauer nachgeguckt hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass Viro jemand ist, der den ganzen Tag vorm PC sitzt und RS-Fehler sucht (: [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 12:09, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) I'''ch möchte es auch nicht glauben;-) Aber die genaue Antwort kann er uns nur selbst geben;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 12:13, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) In den Leitlinien steht, dass man sich um eine gute Äußere Form kümmern und darauf achten soll SO WENIG RECHTSCHREIBFEHLER WIE MÖGLICH zu machen. Klar mache ich auch Rechtschreibfehler, jeder macht sie, aber wenn jemand wie Technomaster herkommt und darauf angesprochen wird, sich aber weigert etwas dagegen zu tun, dann ist das eindeutig ein Verstoß gegen diese Leitlinie. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 12:28, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) '''''Ja, Technomaster ist so ein Fall für sich:-( I'ch weiß auch nicht so wirklich wie man mit ihm handhaben soll. Aus User Sicht ihn auf Dinge hin zu weisen schlägt nicht an und auch administrativer Druck lässt ihn irgend wie kalt. An sich müssten wir du weißt schon was tun. A'''ber Technomasters Belange sollten wir nicht hier diskutieren;-) Da gibt es eine sichere Ebene wo er es nicht mitbekommen kann;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 12:35, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss noch mal "Alte Wunden aufreißen" oder "Die Schlacht noch einmal kämpfen", wie du es immer so schön sagst. Zitat: "N'''enne mir nur einen triftigen Grund, warum ich eine Story von anderen Usern auf Rechtschreibfehler untersuchen soll. Einer reicht mir;-)" Der Grund: Niemand wird so eine Geschichte lesen. Es ist unübersichtlich, man versteht kaum etwas und das Gesamtbild der Seite ist schlecht. Zitat 2: "A'''ber so wie er mir einmal schrieb er hätte in einem meiner älteren Beiträge so um die 30 Rechtschreibfehler in einem Absatz gefunden" Zu der Zeit war es so, dass deine Geschichten oft dafür gerühmt wurden, dass sie so toll seien, bei mir allerdings immer angemerkt wurde, das zu viele Rechtschreibfehler enthalten seien. Da ich mir ab und an mal eine deiner Geschichten ausgedruckt habe, sind mir des öfteren Schreibfehler aufgefallen. Einmal hab ich dann genau nachgezählt, und es waren in einem Absatz 32 Fehler. Das fand ich schon recht erstaunlich, ich hatte um einiges weniger, aber bei dir war von Rechtschreibung nie die Rede. Zitat 3: A'''ber das soll keine Grundlage für eine Story Bewertung werden;-) Zum hundertsten Mal: Ich bewerte es nicht. Ich, Shrike und auch Gresh18 machen Fehler, die sich sogar meistens ähneln, da es sich um vertippen handelt. Deswegen werde ich ja wohl kaum das kritisieren, was ich selber tue. Aber bei den beiden ist es mir wirklich sehr aufgefallen. Außerdem: Der eine stellt nur MoCs rein, der andere schreibt eine "Geschichte" und macht "Hörspiele", die schlecht sind und nach Spam aussieht. Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu zufällig? Beide haben die gleiche Schreibweise. Und der eine ist weniger oft aktiv als der andere, was dafür spricht, dass es sich um einen Doppelaccount handelt. Und jetzt noch mal eine Kritik an dir: Wie kann es sein, dass ein 30-Jähriger Mann die simpelsten Rechtschreibregeln nicht kapiert, alles persönlich nimmt und wegen jeder Kleinigkeit beleidigt ist? Das ist das Verhalten eines 13-Jährigen. Wenn man erwachsen ist, benimmt man sich nicht so. Im nachhinein (beruht auf eigener Erfahrung) nimmt man doch immer alles zurück, da man gesehen hat, wie dumm es war. Typisches Verhalten. Und manchmal verstehe ich auch einfach nicht, wie man offensichtliche Dinge übersehen kann: Das mit der Überschrift. Es war kein '''Award (deutsch: Preis) dort. Warum beschwerst du dich dann bei Neramo, dass er jemanden beleidigt? Ich freue mich schon drauf, wie du reagierst, und ob du ein entsperchend erwachsenes verhalten an den Tag legst. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 12:38, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Viro hat einerseits Recht, aber im Internet hat man viele Freiheiten! Wer weiß, vielleicht sind wir alle 70-jährige, die nichts besseres zu tun haben, als sich mit Spielzeug für Jugendliche zu interessieren und Geschichten dazu zu schreiben... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:56, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Oh nein! Gresh hat mein Geheimnis entdeckt! Aber mal im Ernst: Es ist doch völlig egal, ob wir das sind, wofür wir uns ausgeben (PS: Ich bin es (: ). Es geht hier doch eigentlich (fast) nur um unsere Geschichten, oder? Natürlich ist eine Community klasse, aber ob unsere "Kollegen" nun 30 oder 13 sind ist doch, solange sie sich angemessen verhalten, ziemlich unwichtig! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 13:04, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Na gut, du hast Recht und eigentlich möchte niemand einen Großstreit. Also... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 13:22, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) I'''ch bin wirklich fast 30;-) aber noch nicht ganz. ''I'ch sammele Lego seit meinem 8 Geburtstag;-) Dazu versuche ich mein Glück als Autor in den Wikis als Platform für meine Storys;-) Ich habe Spass am Schreiben und versuche wirklich nur neben bei etwas für Ruhe zu sorgen;-) '''Wie kann es sein, dass ein 30-Jähriger Mann die simpelsten Rechtschreibregeln nicht kapiert, alles persönlich nimmt und wegen jeder Kleinigkeit beleidigt ist? Das ist das Verhalten eines 13-Jährigen. Wenn man erwachsen ist, benimmt man sich nicht so. D'as ist so eine Frage die ich mir auch schon oft gestellt habe;-) Ich denke mal;-) wir alle haben so Punkte an dem der Verstand den Emotionen unterliegt. Das ist so menschlich wie das Essen und Trinken;-) '''''Na gut, du hast Recht und eigentlich möchte niemand einen Großstreit. S'o sehe ich das gerade nicht;-) Das war in meinen Augen kein Großstreit oder ein Angriff. Es war eine harte aber ehrliche Meinung;-) Dieses Recht hat jeder;-) Ich denke das sollte es aber jetzt gewesen sein;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 13:48, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) @ Viro;-) D'''as Probleme was mich immer noch wurmt ist einfach das du mich für etwas verantwortlich machst für das ich nichts kann. Ich weiß noch nicht mal welche Leute damals deine Geschichten auf Rechtschreibfehlern ansprachen. Und warum du ihnen damals nicht Paroli geboten hast. Falls du es noch wissen solltest sag mir es, dann kann ich es für dich eventuell mal nachholen;-). Weil ich im Traum nicht auf die Idee käme so etwas zu tun. Warum denn auch? ;-) ''Aber wieso muss ich jetzt darunter leiden weil man dich damals auf so etwas ansprach? Ich bin kein Rechtschreibexperte;-), ich hatte in Deutsch wenn ich mich recht erinnere nie besser als eine 3-. I'''ch habe damals beträchtlich mehr geschrieben als heute. Und ich habe wirklich nur an die Story Inhalte gedacht. Das war keine Rechtschreibschwäche sondern eher die Faulheit vernünftig Korrektur zu lesen und dann die Storys einstellen. Ich dachte damals möglichst viel und schnell schreiben zu müssen. Heute weiß ich das es nicht wirklich sinnvoll war. ''D'as ist eigentlich alles was ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen kann und möchte;-) U'''nd nun stelle ich eine einzige Frage; Was genau habe ich dir angetan, meine Person hier im Wiki angetan? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:44, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du willst... Wenn du willst, dass ich wiedr mit dir rede, dann rück' bitte die Wahrheit aus! Die Wahrheit über alles! Wer bist? Was bist du? Was für Absichten hattest du oder hast du vor? Wie gesagt, ohne Wahrheit ... keine Worte... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:50, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube, du reagierst ein wenig über! Wie gesagt, woher willst du wissen, wer wir hier alle sind? Was stört es dich jetzt bei Viro, dass du dir nicht ganz sicher sein kannst? Selbst wenn er dir jetzt irgendwas sagen sollte, woher willst du wissen, ob es stimmt oder nicht? Außerdem ist es doch auch nebensächlich wer wir im Real-Life sind. Mich interessiert nur, wer wir hier sind. [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 14:56, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Du hast Recht! Inzwischen ist es mir auch egal! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:55, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Gresh18, rück die Wahrheit raus, du bist Jadek, stimmts!?!?!?!!??!?!?! -> deine Reaktion auf einen Scherz von Garzzo >.> Wirklich, ich hoffe, du hörst auf mit dem Kindergarten... link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 14:22, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ''@ Toa Hagah Norik;'' L'''ast die Sache jetzt ruhen sonst muss ich mich aus administrativer Ebene einmischen. Da möchte ich eigendlich nicht tun müssen;-) ''U'nd wenn ihr schon Scherze machen wollt oder auch nicht;-) Sofern sie dem Wiki keinen Schaden zufügen oder einem User last doch bitte meinen Account aus dem Spiel. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:32, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das war nur ein Beispiel. @Jadek: Warum nutzt du ";-)" eig. immer wie ein Komma bzw Punkt? link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 15:36, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) D'''as tue ich einfach weil ich es in so einer Disku in Ordnung finde. Ich verwende da ";-)" wie einen Smieli und ich setzte ihn meisten an die Stellen wo ich betonen möchte das mich die Sache nicht unbedingt ärgert, ich aber dennoch als Admin reagieren muss. Manche Dinge gehe ich mit gut gelauntem Ernst an und das betont das ";-)". ''D'iese Smieli Rumspielerei ist glaube ich in den Diskus hier öfters anzutreffen;-). M'''anchmal ist es ganz hilfreich, wenn man einer Diskussion neben dem eigentlichen Inhalt auch etwas hinzu fügt das zeigt das man die Sache zwar ernst nimmt aber nicht brutal und verbissen sieht. Zumal ich auch immer angebe aus welchem Blickpunkt ich mich zu einem Sachverhalt äußere. ''I'n dieser Sache eben nur aus der Sicht der Administration. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:46, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wenn wir schon auf meiner Diskussion sind, und ihr euch über eure Probleme unterhaltet die nichts mit mir zu tun haben, würde ich dich bitten, Jadekaiser, bitte Smiley richtig zu schreiben. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:03, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC)